


Inherit The Stars

by Pyriphlegethons



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Children, F/M, Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Lots Of Sad, M/M, Male Lactation, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moving On, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyriphlegethons/pseuds/Pyriphlegethons
Summary: It's time that Keith moved on with life, one that was full of happiness, his husband, and his son.(Fic was originally posted before s5. So no Lotor or Matt. This is canon divergent past s4 and doesn't  fully mesh with the current story in the show.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was loosely inspired by Alpha Hunter by kittypox! (A can of redbull helped too lol)
> 
> The fic name was given / suggested to me by my good pal Clementizzle (on ao3 and Tumblr) 
> 
> Ages (by the end of chapter 1):  
> Keith, Allura - 24  
> Lance, Hunk - 23  
> Pidge - 21  
> Sven, Shiro - 29  
> Coran - 40
> 
> Dynamics:  
> Keith, Pidge - Omega  
> Lance, Hunk, Coran - Beta  
> Allura, Sven, Shiro - Alpha

It had been roughly a week since the final fight with Lotor. Shiro was still nowhere to be found. Keith intruded ship upon ship, interrogated any and every Galran he came across. But, still, nothing. Shiro never turned up. Where could he have gone this time? Why?  _ Why  _ did Keith keep losing his Alpha?

 

The last time Shiro disappeared on him, Black was easily able to track him down. He teleported straight to Shiro when he was near death, but now Black couldn’t do it. Why?  _ Why? Why, why, why?! _

 

What happened to Shiro?

 

*

*

*

*

 

One full year, and Shiro was still gone. Keith hadn’t given up hope. He still believed Shiro would be back. Lotor was gone. There was no more threats. He had the time to go looking for Shiro.

 

But, how long before he had to stop? No. Keith wouldn’t stop. He won’t give up. Shiro is his Alpha, his mate, his one true love. 

 

Shiro’s words rang loud and clear in his mind.  _ “I love you, I’ll be back soon, don’t worry. I’m not leaving you again.” _

 

Keith had faith. Hope. 

 

But those only get a man so far.

 

*

*

*

*

 

Two years. Shiro’s been missing for two years. Keith began wavering, but every now and again he’d get a surge of hopefulness. It didn’t usually last long.

 

Keith was sad.

 

_ When will he come home? _

 

*

*

*

*

 

Three years since Shiro went missing, and finally declared dead. Great. Keith celebrated this  _ lovely  _ day at a space bar, chugging fruity drink after fruity drink until he was drunk enough to see Shiro’s face on every man in the bar. A new hobby of his, as of late. The last six months really took a toll on the Omega. He hadn’t had a heat since days before the final fight against Lotor, so he didn’t need to worry about pups. All he needed was protection and a cock even half the size of Shiro’s. 

 

Tumbling around the bar was fun, especially when it was full of Alphas. They were big, reeked of dominance, and easy to play with. Sometimes he’d have more fun and gather a few up at once to have their way with him, and all Keith saw and felt was  _ Shiro, Shiro, Shiro.  _ It was perfect. He was happy and content with this terrible hobby of his.

 

Today, however, he seemed to catch sight of someone. Someone suspiciously familiar. His build, broad shoulders, the short, black hair, and the gorgeous eyes. This was more real than anything alcohol could conjure up. That… couldn’t be Shiro, could it?

 

Either way, Keith was determined to walk up to this man and get something from him. Be it his cock or an emotional reunion, or maybe even both, he’d yet to find out. He trudged up to the man, sat beside him, and smiled as he leaned into the man. His scent was definitely different than Shiro’s, but it was still familiar enough. Keith studied his face, confusion written all over the Alpha, when suddenly it all clicked together.

 

“S… Sven?” Keith asked, slurring, as he narrowed his eyes and scrunched up his nose. “I thought you were in another universe? Timeline? Thing?” He asked, looking the man up and down. “Wow. you’re hotter than I remember.”

 

Sven sipped at his drink, as if he was trying to remember Keith. The brief widening in his eyes had told the Omega that he finally remembered, and then he was grinning widely. “Ah! Keith! Yes, I actually got thrown through a wormhole with some of my comrades. Our ship broke down, so we’re waiting on repairs before we can head home.” He said, and Keith giggled at his accent. 

 

“You wanna bang?” Keith asked, and a wolfish grin passed his lips when a deep red crossed Sven’s cheeks. “Y’know, help us get… reacquainted.” The Omega placed a hand on Sven’s thigh, gently squeezing, and suddenly he was being pulled to the door of the bar. “Whoa, I was gonna just say we do it in the restroom. Where are we going?”

 

Keith’s inebriated mind was lost and confused as he was being pulled onto a hovering motorcycle (an old model too, how classy) and then getting a helmet shoved onto his mop of black hair. “Seriously, Sven, where are we going?” he asked upon hearing the engine revving up.

 

“The hotel I’m staying at.” He said, voice low and thick with desire. Keith shivered as he wrapped his arms around Sven’s waist, holding him tightly as they began their drive.

 

Sven’s body was warm, made of hard muscle and trained well for combat. He felt so much like Shiro. Keith couldn’t help but purr, nuzzle into his back and hum happily at the way Sven relaxed with the Omega laying against him. 

 

The drive seemed so short, but Keith hadn’t lost sight of what he wanted. Sex. An Alpha inside of him. That’s all he wanted. Sven led him up to the room, but Keith didn’t keep track of what floor it was or the room number. He just focused on Sven.

 

As soon as the door shut, Keith was on him. Mouth to mouth, hands trailing under clothes and throwing them somewhere to be found in the morning. Keith was on his knees in seconds after all clothes had been discarded, and god, the feeling of a heavy cock on his tongue was just what he needed. He’d sucked Sven hard and fast, and before he knew it he had a thick load of hot cum down his throat. Keith milked Sven until the Alpha couldn’t stand, and then Keith dragged him to the bed.

 

Sven opened his mouth to speak, but Keith shut him up with his own mouth. No words. No talking. Keith needed to pretend this was Shiro. He couldn’t have anything distract him from that.

 

And, so, Keith rode Sven like a damn horse. That cock was almost comparable to Shiro’s, but then again, it may have just been the alcohol playing tricks on him. Two orgasms in, and Keith couldn’t keep riding, but he needed  _ more. _ He let himself fall back, spread his legs, and let Shi-  _ Sven _ fill him up again. Over and over, until Keith couldn’t keep his eyes open.

 

Sleep came easy, after Sven finally came. God knows how many times that was, because Keith didn’t keep track. He was four orgasms in, and he decided that was enough for the night. It was time to sleep off this one night stand, never see Sven again, and then do it all again the next night.

 

*

*

*

*

 

Keith awoke with a pounding headache, sunlight in his eyes, and warm arms wrapped around his body. In his morning daze, Keith briefly thought that the arms belonged to Shiro, that it had all been one horrible nightmare. However, that was not the case. The arms belonged to Sven, considering the soft and sleepy “good morning” whispered into his ear was thick with a foreign accent. 

 

Keith refused to move out of the warm embrace, though. The Omega tucked himself under the blankets more, nuzzled as deep as he could into Sven’s arms. “Good morning.” He mumbled, and part of Keith felt like this was… nice. He almost felt  _ right  _ being in this man’s arms, even though he knew it wasn’t Shiro’s. 

 

“Would you like something to eat? Breakfast, maybe?” Sven asked after a moment of nuzzling his nose into Keith’s soft, dark hair. “I think, first, we both should shower.” The pleased little giggle that rose from the Alpha’s throat had Keith feeling fuzzies in his stomach. 

 

Somehow… it all just felt like it was meant to be. Keith felt safe, comfortable, and loved for the first time in three years.

 

*

*

*

*

 

Three and a half years since Shiro died. Keith found a way to cope, through Sven. The Alpha had decided to stay with Keith, in this universe, despite his teammates begging Sven to come back with them, that they need him in the resistance, that they couldn’t do it without Sven. The Alpha, however, told them that was just a load of crap and that he wanted to be  _ happy,  _ here, with Keith.

 

They laid in bed one night, in Sven’s tiny hotel room, kissing and ghosting touches over each other’s naked bodies. Sven was so handsome, built like a god, much like Shiro. Keith’s pretty, onyx eyes skimmed over lips, jaw, and cheeks before meeting Sven’s steely eyes. “Why did you want to stay with me?” He asked.

 

“Because, I fell for you.” Sven said. He always said it, whenever Keith asked, but for some reason the Omega suspected there was a different reason. “I want to be with you, to comfort and love you like you deserve. No Omega should be so sad that he needs to prowl bars just to feel like he has someone who wants him.” Bingo. There is was. 

 

“You could have said that the first time you told me you wanted to stay.” Keith chuckled, rolling his eyes a bit. “So… you really love me, huh? Even though we haven’t been on a single date that didn’t consist of us coming here and having sex?”

 

“Yes.” Sven answered, simply. “I did. I fell in love with you, your voice, your touch, the way you laugh, and everything else I see when we’re alone together. I wouldn’t give you up for anything.” He continued, placing a small kiss to Keith’s forehead. “You know, I haven’t heard you speak much about… Shiro. At least, not that I can remember. Did you ever find him?” 

 

Ah. The touchy subject.

 

Keith shook his head, eyes slowly closing. “We found him after we first met… but then he disappeared again. He’s… been gone for almost four years. We’ve all given up on finding him, and even the lions can’t track him down. We’re all kind of convinced that Shiro is…” For a moment, he hesitated. He’s never had to say it out loud. “He’s. He’s gone. For good. He isn’t coming back.” He whimpered, and Sven was pulling him close into his arms.

 

“It’ll be okay.” Sven whispered, letting a soothing scent wash over Keith, as he purred the best an Alpha could. “I promise. It’ll be okay, Keith. I… I’ll be here, by your side. Okay?”

 

The Omega looked up, eyes red and full of tears. He smiled, nodding a bit, before burying his face back into Sven’s chest. “Thank you.” He said against the Alpha’s chest, quietly, and almost inaudible.

 

*

*

*

*

 

Four years. 

 

Keith didn’t think or dwell too much on Shiro now. Time had passed. Shiro was gone. Keith had to accept it, found some closure, and moved on. Shiro wouldn’t want him to cry. Keith knew that Shiro would want him to be happy, meet someone else, move on with life, and finally,  _ finally  _ get to live it.

 

Four years, and that was officially one full year of Sven and Keith being officially in a relationship. Sven moved into the castle, slept in Keith’s room, and got along with everyone. The paladins, especially Lance, had a fondness for Sven. Keith imagined that it had partly to do with how similar he looked to Shiro, and another for the very brief time they spent in the alternate universe. Sven had saved Lance’s life, and for that, the whole crew was grateful.

 

“So, man, you’re finally over this whole Shiro being dead thing?” Lance had asked Keith one morning, after breakfast when everyone had filed out of the mess hall. “I didn’t really expect you, of all people, to… y’know. Move on from this. Even I still have a hard time believing that he’s gone.” 

 

“Lance.” Keith frowned, turning to the blue paladin. “I’m not…  _ over _ anything. I still miss him, of course I do, but I know he would want us all to move on and be strong. I’m going on with my life. Just because I don’t rant on and on about finding Shiro anymore, doesn’t mean I’m over him.” Keith spoke quickly, like he had something more to defend than just  _ moving on  _  or  _ getting over  _ Shiro.

 

Lance ignored it. He knew Keith well enough, to know that his long time partner wouldn’t get so defensive for no reason. “And, y’know, that’s okay. I’m actually really happy for you, buddy, okay? You seem really happy with him, and I’m glad you found a way to keep trucking on with your life, despite everything that’s happened in the last couple of years.” The Beta smiled, his charming smile, and pat Keith’s shoulder.

 

“It’s just, I dunno, more healthy for me. I spent so long, so much time just… crying over Shiro. I can’t be so self destructive anymore. I’m the leader of Voltron, so I need to act like it. I didn’t act so leaderly in the past, but I’m working on it now.” Keith sad said, and smiled when Lance nodded and gave him another friendly pat on the shoulders.

 

“I think you’re doing great, man. I know you’re a good leader, and so does everyone else.” Lance hummed. “We couldn’t do this without you.” He took a few steps away, out the door of the mess hall, where Keith followed. “So, guess what I found out recently?” He asked, arms crossed and a big smile on his face.

 

“What? You should know by now that I’m terrible at guessing.” Keith said, with a chuckle and a gentle shove to the Beta’s arm.

 

“Allura is pregnant!” Lance said, arms shooting into the air with a huge grin. “Dude, I’m gonna be a  _ dad.  _ Isn’t that so cool?” He asked, stopping in the hall to stare, expectantly, at Keith.

 

“Well… At least Allura is the mom.” Keith snickered behind a hand, ignoring Lance’s miniature tantrum. “Either way, I’m happy for you guys. That’s gotta be something she’s pretty excited about, huh? I bet Allura is happy she’s getting to repopulate her people.” He smiled, continuing on down the hall.

 

“Yeah, she is. We actually sorta planned it, but it happened sooner than we were expecting. Everything seems to happen for a reason, I guess. Be it… good or bad.” Lance casted a quick glance to Keith, and the Omega knew it was meant to imply Shiro’s death, but Keith chose to ignore that.

 

“I want to start a family with Sven.” Keith said, a soft blush on his cheeks. “I’d… love to have a pup with him. I never thought I’d love someone that much, except for…” He shook his head before looking up with a smile, wide, and something no one could catch Keith doing outside of Shiro’s tight embrace a good four years ago.

 

“Go on and do it then, dude.” Lance grinned. “I’m all in support of our pups growing up to be best friends.” He said, rounding a corner to walk onto the bridge, where everyone was sitting in their seats and working on finding the closest space mall, so Allura could  _ finally  _ have her first milkshake. 

 

Keith bumped a wide hip against Sven’s, smiling up sweetly to his mate. “Hiya, handsome. Can we talk for a second?” He asked, gently pulling the mini-tablet out of the Alpha’s hands. “You can finish running your tests later. This is important.”

 

Sven only nodded, following Keith as he tried, fruitlessly, to steal back his tablet. “Angel, what did you want to talk about?” He asked, only once they were out of earshot on the deck. “And, can I please have that back?”

 

“You’ll get this back once I tell you.” Keith said, waving the tablet in front of the Alpha’s face. “Okay, look… I’ve been wanting to ask recently, because I feel like this is the right time for us. Sven, do you… want to start a family? With me?” Suddenly Keith was quiet, shrinking in on himself as he asked. 

 

Sven’s hands, his big, warm hands, had grabbed Keith by his waist and pulled him in close, the bottom of his jaw now placed snugly at the side of Keith’s head. “I would love to start a family with you, my love.” He whispered, hugging Keith so tightly that the Omega had briefly thought that maybe Sven was scared he’d disappear if he let go.

 

It took several attempts at pulling away before Keith was free, handing the tablet back to Sven before he smoothed his hands out over the Alpha’s  chest. “I love you, you know?” He smiled, eyes narrowing affectionately. “Starting with my next heat, let’s try even harder. Okay?”

  
“That sounds perfect to me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sven stood, humming in thought, as he stared at the monitor in front of him. Lately the power’s been on the fritz, and he was determined to find out which wire or knob needed fixing. His day to day routine consisted of waking up with Keith, eating breakfast with the crew, working on keeping the castle in tiptop condition (alongside Pidge), and then eating dinner and going back to sleep with his beautiful wife.

 

Keith had snuck two hands around Sven's eyes, a giggle under his breath before calling out a little “yoohoo~”, trying his best to replicate Sven's voice. 

 

Laughing, the Alpha turned to place a kiss on Keith's plush lips, smiling as they pulled apart. “Hello, angel. Did you just come back from your check up?” He asked, hands gently caressing over Keith's bared arms.

 

A nod, black hair gently swaying around the Omega's face, and Keith couldn't keep the grin off his face. “I'm pregnant, we finally did it!” He looked like he wanted to  _ scream  _ the news out the window of the castle, loud enough for everyone to hear him.

 

Four months ago, Sven and Keith decided they wanted to have a family together. Now, today, Keith was  _ finally  _ there. They were going to have a family, Sven would be a  _ father. _

 

And hell if he wasn't the luckiest father in the world.

 

*

*

*

*

 

Keith lounged beside Allura, a bowl of Hunk's special food goo in hand. He watched with some odd curiosity as Allura continuously tried, and failed, to pick up the remote to the huge monitor-turned-television in the living room of the castle. The small, plastic rectangle was on the floor, and with the Princess being now a good 8 months pregnant, nearing her due date with at least a month to go, she couldn't pick up anything for her life.

 

Keith, however, was still a nice four months in. His belly was rounding a little more every week, and his cravings began to kick in. So far he was checking every box with pregnancy symptoms: morning sickness (more like  _ all fucking day _ sickness), sore and swollen feet, back pain, cravings, and the list just went on and on. 

 

Allura, finally, managed to pick up the remote. She was determined to still be able to do everything by herself, even if the task was a little challenging at times. Keith smiled at her, watching the Princess run a hand over her belly as she flipped through various alien channels. She looked so happy, glowing like any mother did. Lance was a lucky man; anyone would kill to marry the Alpha Princess of Altea.

 

“Keith, can I ask you something?” Allura spoke, turning her head to stare with shining blue eyes. “I need your opinion on a name for the baby.”

 

Keith smiled, hand coming down to gently caress his own belly. He’d been thinking up names since he found out he was pregnant, so  _ finally  _ he could talk baby names with someone! “Sure, go ahead. I’m sure anything you pick would sound amazing.”

 

“Great! Actually, Lance and I had a bit of a disagreement over names earlier today.” Allura started. “We know she’s going to be a girl, so we were coming up with names, and he suggested we name her Marina, but I like the name Cecilia a lot more.” She continued. “So, to help settle this, I wanted to ask you for your opinion as a mother-to-be.”

 

Keith hummed in thought, briefly tossing the names around in his head. He pieced together how the girl would look, with dark skin and sharing both of her parents features. It was hard for him to come up with a face that he thought one of the names suited better than the other. But, he had to answer.

 

“I, personally, like them both. But, I think… if she has brown hair, name her Cecilia. If she has white hair, like you, name her Marina.” The Omega said, before shovelling a spoonful of food goo back into his mouth.

 

Allura seemed to nod her head, eyebrow raised. “I guess… that’s one way of deciding a name. Speaking of; have you and Sven decided on a name for your little one?” She asked, smiling down the bump on Keith’s belly, now beginning to stand out more and more.

 

“We actually wrote all our name ideas down in a book.” Keith giggled. “I like Jason for a boy, and Cassandra for a girl.” He said, turning a bit to face Allura a little bit better. “Sven said he’ll be happy with any name, but he’s shown a lot of preference to the name Stephanie. He likes  Jason, so I think if it’s a boy, that’s what we’re going with.”

 

“Such nice names.” Allura sighed wistfully. “I applaud your ability to hold back on finding out if it’ll be a boy or girl. I couldn’t keep my own curiosity at bay, and Lance isn’t exactly the best impulse control in the universe.” The two mothers laughed over that, nodding and snickering even after the door opened to the castle living room.

 

Pidge walked in, in all her sleepy glory. Tousled brown hair, glasses hardly on her face, and giant baggy sweater all wrinkly like she had literally just crawled out of bed. She sat down between Allura and Keith, and once she did, they caught a hint of something most definitely  _ not  _ Pidge in her scent.

 

“What?” She asked, once she noticed both pairs of eyes on her, squinted and almost accusing. “Oh my god. Do I stink? I showered like, earlier this morning before I went back to bed.” She lifted her arms, taking deep inhales and frowning when she decided it wasn’t bad, absolutely not bad enough to warrant such stares from her teammates. “Okay, what is it, for real. I know I don’t stank, so out with it!” She snapped, standing up quickly with both arms crossed over her chest.

 

Pidge, now in her early twenties, had really become a fine woman, Keith mused to himself. As an Omega, she had really filled into her role, physically. She was small and delicate in her frame, but she could still pack a punch. No amount of presenting and puberty would make Pidge submit to an Alpha, at least one that wasn’t Allura in a wrestling match. Keith would pay money to see that again.

 

“You smell like someone else.” Allura said, brows knit together. “I know the scent, but it’s too faint for me to pick out  _ who's. _ ” Her motherly voice was coming out, now with the need to protect the youngest member of Voltron from whatever person laid their hands on Pidge long enough to leave a scent on her skin.

 

“Oh.” Pidge giggled, blushing a dark red. “That’s, uh… That’s Hunk. Yeah. I don’t think I had the chance to tell anyone about that yet.” Her hands moved to sit on her hips, cocking her head to the side to watch the utter disbelief was over Allura and Keith. “Yep. Don’t worry, I’ll answer all your question now. Go on, ask away.”

 

“When?” Keith blurted.

 

“Last month.” 

 

“How?” Allura asked.

 

“Romantic late night baking session. Next.”

 

“ _ Why? _ ” Allura and Keith both questioned, in unison.

 

“Because, me and Hunk were both single and ready to fla-mingle.” Pidge grinned, making wiggly motions with her fingers. “He’s soft and cuddly, and I like it. He’s always genuinely interested in what I have to say, even when I rant about computer programs. That’s like, the one thing I’ve always wanted in a partner.” 

 

“I just… Never expected you to like Hunk, I guess.” Allura tilted her head to the side, a small smile working up on her lips. “Well, either way, I’m happy for you.”

 

“Me too.” Keith grinned, reaching out to pull Pidge back to the couch. “We’re all happy and in relationships now, huh? I never really expected us to have the time to do this.” He said, fondly. “Settling down, having families, just being normal people again… I’m glad that we can do this now.”

 

“Yeah, it’s been quite the adventure.” Pidge giggled. “We’ve all been through enough, so we deserve this. Especially you, Keith. You deserve to be happy more than anyone else here.” She spoke, giving a small, somber smile.

 

Keith, raising an eyebrow, looked between the bittersweet smile Allura was giving him and the more somber expression Pidge had. “Why do you say that? I think there’s enough people more deserving than me.”

 

“She means because of what happened with Shiro.” Allura spoke up, explaining for Pidge. “You were a mess for so long, but look at you now. You’ve come so far, you’re mated now, and you’re having a pup of your own.” The Princess gestured to Keith’s belly, a big grin back on her lips. “You deserve this happiness, Keith.”

 

“But I’m not the only one who deserves to be happy.” Keith said, with the tiniest frown. “You lost your family, Pidge lost her family, so did  _ everyone.  _ No one of us is more deserving of happiness than anyone else.” The Omega looked away for a moment, a picture of Shiro now burned into his eyelids every time he blinked.

 

“We know, Keith. We just can’t help but feel happy for you.” Pidge said.

 

Keith was so lucky to have so many good, caring friends.

 

*

*

*

*

 

Keith waited impatiently outside of the medical bay’s door, tapping his feet to some unknown rhythm in his mind. Allura had gone into labor hours ago, and his Omega instincts were  _ screaming  _ at him to go and comfort his friend in her time of need. Pidge was equally distraught, Hunk placing gentle touches on her arms and waist to help her calm down before she returned to pacing back and forth.

 

Lance was the only one of the team inside with Allura, aside from Coran and a few of the doctors. He was probably worried sick and incredibly excited at the same time. The blue paladin had jumped into the air with joy when her water broke, and finally became time for their little girl to be born!

 

Sven was carefully placing his own tender touches against Keith’s skin; one against an exposed arm and another on his baby bump, now five and a half months along. “Angel, she’ll be fine. We have the best medics in the universe taking care of her.” He spoke, softly, before leaning in and resting his head against Keith’s. “You’re getting close, too. I can’t wait to see our little pup.” He sighed dreamily as his knuckles gently caressed over Keith’s stomach, rewarding a small purr from his mate.

 

“I can’t wait, either.” Keith said, finally leaning into Sven and nuzzling the mark that Keith left on his Alpha’s neck. “I already love him. He’s going to be so beautiful.”

 

“Him? Are you so sure our pup is going to be a boy?” Sven asked amusedly. 

 

“Mother’s intuition, I suppose.” Keith giggled, allowing himself a moment to kiss and nip the mark on Sven’s neck. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, my angel.” Sven whispered, and from across from them a tiny  _ “awww” _ came from Pidge.

 

“How cute.” Pidge cooed, finally ceasing her pacing to lean against Hunk, her small hands clinging onto his arm. “Hey, do you think it’s too soon for kids?” She asked, glasses shining prettily from the lights in the hallway.

 

“I think it’s really too soon for kids. I don’t know the slightest thing about parenting.” Hunk rubbed the back of his head nervously, but he still kept a smile on his face. “I mean, I’m sure we’ll get there, but maybe we should give Coran a break. He’s been worrying over Allura and Keith for months, and I don’t think his heart can take  _ another  _ so soon.”

 

“True. Also, I don’t know if I’m ready, emotionally, to deal with some of the things I’ve seen Allura go through. And Keith. But mostly Allura.” Pidge said, looking over at Sven as he cuddled Keith in his arms. “Keith just pukes a lot.”

 

“Puked. Past tense. That’s only for, what, two months?” Keith said, finally sitting up with his hand laced in with Sven’s. “You’ll get used to it, though. The heartburn, maybe not, because I still have that really bad.” 

 

“Space pharmacies don’t really have a good supply of antacids these days.” Sven shrugged.

 

“Guys!” Lance yelled from the medical bay, door finally opened. “She’s here! Guys,  _ holy shit _ , I’m a dad!” He looked almost like he didn’t believe his own words. Tears pricked his eyes, he sniffled, and his face was red and wet, probably from crying. “Come on, go see her!

 

Keith stood, along with Sven, chuckling and rolling his eyes as they followed Lance into the room. Pidge and Hunk followed close behind, both chatting and making guesses on how the little girl would look.

 

Allura sat in bed, white hair tied up into a bun. Her messy locks stuck to her skin, which still shone with sweat. She looked so… different. Happy. A type of happiness none of the Paladins have ever seen from her. A bundled up child was snoozing in her arms, and Keith spotted the pretty brown hair that peeked out in little tufts from the blanket wrapped around her.

 

“Meet Cecilia Fala McClain.” Lance said, gesturing to her after he sat down at the edge of Allura’s bed. “My daughter. Isn’t she gorgeous?” 

 

“Lance, please don’t cry again.” Allura said with a sigh. Her arms bounced the pup in a slow rhythm, keeping the little girl soundly asleep. “Come on, you can all get closer. She won’t bite, I promise.” 

 

“Good to know. I was worried she’d take my arm off.” Hunk joked as he stepped forward, leaning with Pidge by his side to get a close look at Cecilia. “Wow. She even has your little pink things under her eyes.”

 

“Are they always pink?” Pidge asked, looking up at Allura before looking back down to Cecilia. “She looks like a little princess already. Shame she didn’t get your pretty hair, though.”

 

“Hey, my hair is pretty.” Lance frowned.

 

“No, the color under the eyes can vary. My father had blue, like Coran.” Allura explained, ignoring Lance. “I’ve seen green, red, purple, yellow,  pretty much any color you can think of.”

 

“Whoa, that’s cool.” Pidge grinned. “So-”

 

“Hey, I wanna see her too.” Keith spoke up, pouting behind Pidge. “C’mon, scoot over a little.” He waved at the couple crowding around Allura’s bedside, watching as she giggled to herself a bit. Once Keith was sufficiently close enough for his liking, he leaned in and smiled. “Wow. She really does look just like you, Allura.”

 

“She’s going to be a very pretty princess when she’s older, isn’t she?” Sven cooed, and smiled when the pup cooed back. “She’s sleepy, huh?”

 

“Well, she did make an incredible trek through Allura’s body.” Lance laughed. “She’s been sleeping since we washed all the baby goo off her. Once the nurses come back, they’re going to show Allura how to breastfeed.”

 

“Awww, I can’t wait to be able to do that.” Keith gushed with a wide, dreamy smile. “I read that it’s one of the most important bonding experiences you can have with your pup.” 

 

“Allura!” Coran called, jogging over to the bed. “I found the birth certificate, finally.” He sighed, placing it on the bedside table. “The nurse will be coming back soon, so we can get that all filled out. How’re you feeling?”

 

“Good.” Allura said. “Tired, but good. I can’t wait to sleep after all that. Do I have to stay in the medical bay, or can I go back to my room for the night?” She asked, after giving Lance a loving, fond smile.

 

“Sadly, you gotta stay here.” Coran told her with his hands on his hips. “I wouldn’t want to upset the nurse, after all. She wants to make sure you’re doing fine after all of this, and that you get enough sleep.” 

 

“Alright… Can Lance at least stay here?” Allura asked, a hand reaching out to hold onto her mate’s. 

 

“I don’t see why not, so sure.” Coran said, smiling happily. “Alright, everyone, sorry to kick you out but the Princess needs to have her space.” He spoke, shooing everyone away. “No pun intended. But! You can all come back tomorrow to visit.”

 

Keith gave Allura a wave as he left the room, along with Sven and the others. They made their way through the halls, talking and chatting about the happy new family. Keith couldn’t help but smile so much the whole time, squeezing Sven’s hand as he made his way back to their shared bedroom.

 

It was nice, seeing his friend’s lives all coming together so perfectly. Keith thought that few things could make his life better now. He was in a good place, with good friends, a good husband, and a child growing inside of him. He stared in the mirror hung up on the wall, undressing himself to get ready for bed. His body looked so different than it did five years ago.

 

Scars that once were dark now faded to be almost as light as his skin. His hair had grown out a bit, now resting on his shoulders. His hips wide, waist full with his pup, and his once small chest now swollen with milk for his child. Keith kept himself as fit as he could while pregnant, but that didn’t stop the weight from filling into his body where he needed it most.

 

Sven gently placed his hands on Keith’s stomach, making small motions as he kissed the Omega’s neck, directly over his mark. “You’re beautiful. You get prettier everyday, Keith.” He said, swaying slowly from side to side. “I find myself falling in love with you more and more each day.”

 

“You’re too sweet.” Keith giggled, hands moving to rest on Sven’s. “I want to be with you again. Physically. I miss feeling you.” His voice was breathy and soft, and he didn’t miss how his Alpha shuddered against him. “Don’t you miss it? Feeling me? We haven’t touched each other like that in five months, my love.”

 

“I do miss it.” Sven spoke. “I worry about hurting you. I don’t want to harm our child.”

 

“You won’t hurt him, Sven.” Keith found himself smiling at his concern, but still pulled his mate towards their neatly made bed. “I can ride you, if you want.” 

 

“I’d love anything, Keith.” Sven laid back while he watched Keith unbuckle his belt, before he kicked them off and purred when the Omega dipped his head down to take Sven’s cock, thick and heavy, into his mouth. “Ahh… You’re still so good at this.” He panted out as he fisted his hands into Keith’s hair.

 

“I’m glad I haven’t lost my touch.” Keith grinned after pulling off. He nearly jumped onto the bed, straddling Sven as his hole leaked slick and begged to be stuffed full. “Sven, can I ask you to do something for me?” 

 

“Anything, my love.” Sven always looked up at Keith with such fond smiles, and it hand the Omega smiling back just as fondly. “There’s nothing you could ask me to do that I’d refuse.” His hands palmed and squeezed Keith’s ass, which over the months of pregnancy had grown more round and soft, and pulled his mate down until his cock’s head was at Keith’s warm, slicked hole.

 

“Suck on my tits.” Keith gasped, lowering himself the rest of the way onto Sven. His girth pushed Keith open so wide, and the Omega moaned as he felt the most gentle touch on his prostate. “ _ Please,  _ Sven. They’re so sore, I need some milk out.” He shivered when he bottomed out on his mate’s cock, feeling his knot and balls tense at being so  _ full.  _

 

Sven felt like he could knot right away, even without Keith in heat. He sat up, hands trailing over Keith’s bare waist, before moving up cup his full breasts. Keith’s own cock dripped pre cum against Sven’s abdomen, and the feeling won out a possessive growl from the Alpha. “My beautiful Omega…” He whispered, lips ghosting over a hard, perky nipple before he took it between his lips.

 

Keith cried out at the feeling. His chest had become so sensitive, and the feeling of Sven suckling on his tits, urging milk to come out, made him shake with need. His hips lifted slowly, but Keith allowed himself to drop his full weight back down. He repeated the motion, one hand resting on the back of Sven’s neck and the other placed on his mate’s chest. Slowly, Keith’s cries grew louder and louder, his hips moving fast and hard to meet Sven’s own thrusts, and the feeling of his tits being sucked on in turns - Keith was already about to cum.

 

Sven greedily drank from Keith’s chest. The milk was warm and sweet on his tongue, and the softness of the Omega’s breast was an added bonus. He moved from one tit to the other, leaving a reddened, wet nipple still dripping milk and growing cold from the air. The Alpha growled happily as he squeezed Keith’s hips, forcing his lover to keep his cock fully inside him. Keith wiggled, wanting more, but the Omega only succeeded in rubbing his prostate against Sven’s hard shaft. He was cumming, jaw dropped and hands digging hard into Sven’s skin. 

 

“We’re not done.” Keith panted with a warm smile on his lips. “We’re going until your cum is inside me. Hurry up, fuck me, Sven.”

 

With a single, quick motion, Keith was on his back and Sven was pounding inside of his Omega. “I promise, I’ll fill you up good. My angel, I miss wrecking you.” He still kept his fond smile, despite his ruthlessly hard thrusts. His balls smacked hard against Keith’s ass as Sven leaned in to hover over his mate’s face to watch Keith moan and cry out  _ more, more, more. _

 

It didn’t take too much longer, though, for Sven to cum. He dragged his last thrusts on slowly, making sure each one hit Keith’s sensitive gland head on, making sure that the Omega would cum a second time under his touch. 

 

They stayed connected for a while longer after their orgasms, feeling a sense of peace wash over them in the afterglow of lovemaking. Keith rested himself against Sven’s chest, ear against his heart to hear it beating. Sven ran his hands over Keith’s back, humming soft tunes as his eyes fell shut. Pulling out, they moved into a spooning position, with Sven wrapped protectively around Keith. 

 

“I love you.” Keith whispered.

 

“I love you too, my angel.” Sven replied, his tone still full of the same fondness it always held.

 

Keith felt so lucky.

 

Nothing could make his life any better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just btw !!!! The beginning of this chapter has a birth scene. Also, welcome back to everyone's favorite space daddy!

“Keith, come on, you can do this.” Sven said, hand squeezing Keith's tightly as the Omega groaned and cried on the table. “I know you can, angel. I know you can do it.”

 

Keith took a deep breath, looking between his legs, that sat in stirrups, as the doctor kept a close watch on what laid below the blanket over Keith's lap. “Anything? Is he out yet?”

 

“Not yet. It should start crowning soon, though, just be patient.”

 

His head fell back against the pillow, Keith groaning tiredly. His black hair stuck to his skin, his whole body was hot and sweaty, and all he wanted was for this damn pup to  _ get out _ .

 

“God, he's already taking after you. Never wants to get out of me.” Keith huffed, giving a spitefully hard squeeze to Sven’s hand.

 

“What can I say?” Sven laughed as he leaned in to kiss Keith's cheek. “Anyway, keep pushing, angel. We're almost there.”

 

“We have very different ideas of what  _ almost there  _ means.” Keith bit out, closing his eyes as he attempted to push more. He gasped, feeling something move, and that was enough to spur him onto another push without so much as five minutes between. “What is that? Is it him?”

 

“Yes, he's finally starting to crown.” The doctor said, waiting patiently for the pup to be out enough for him to start actually being able to assist. “Okay, try to push a little harder. You're doing well.”

 

Tears pricked Keith's eyes, and a smile found its way on his lips when he looked, hopeful, up to Sven. “Oh my God. This is happening. Oh my God, Sven.”

 

Push after push, more cheers from Sven at his side, and  _ finally _ Keith heard that little cry. His son. His baby was almost out. “Oh my God, is that him?” Keith asked, voice breathless as he tried to catch a glance.

 

“Keith, keep pushing.” Sven urged, keeping an expectant eye on the doctor. A couple more pushes and joyful cries from Keith later, and it was done. The doctor held up the pup, a healthy little boy, before he took him to get cleaned up. “Oh my God.”

 

Sven looked to Keith, who stared tiredly back at his Alpha. “Holy shit.” They whispered in unison, both now allowing the hours and hours of labor, and then finally the delivery, wash over them.

 

Keith nearly began to doze off before his pup was placed into his arms, and then a wide smile worked onto his lips. “Jason.” He breathed, finger caressing the black hair on his head, the way it curled and felt as soft as a baby bird was enough to bring Keith to tears. “My baby boy. Sven, look at how beautiful he is…!” 

 

“I see him, angel.” Sven cooed, a hand reaching out to feel the silkiness of his newborn son’s skin. “Jason Holgersson. Welcome home, my sweet son.”

 

*

*

*

*

 

Sven tossed his helmet to the side, hearing it clatter against the desk in his and Keith's bedroom. They'd begun traveling to a new solar system, hoping they could take a few months to hunker down and do  _ family  _ things in the towns, instead of trying to find ways to amuse their pups with constellations and the planets they passed by.

 

The Alpha pressed a button on his suit, the green lights dimming as the suction system for the fabric turned off and loosened. Form fitting jumpsuits weren't something he was used to, but it was better than the one he used when he was still with the Guns of Gamara all those years ago.

 

He undressed slowly, letting the air soothe the soreness of his skin. This area was full of aggressive ship pilots, ones that didn't take kindly to newcomers. Sven was sent to make peace offerings with every person who seemed to be a little too hostile for their liking, and he wasn't a fan of that. Didn't Allura know he wasn't the best with words?

 

He slipped on a pair of black pants and a t-shirt that Keith had worn while pregnant. The size fit him perfectly, which was a plus, so they didn't need to toss any old clothing. 

 

Once exiting the bedroom, he caught sight of Lance and Hunk running in the direction of the bridge, and with a raised eyebrow, followed after with a quick jog.

 

“Guys, bad news!” Hunk said, worriedly. “Someone's ship just docked, and I don't think he looks too friendly.”

 

“Okay, well, to be more specific it's a beat up dingy, but that doesn't mean we're any less freaked out.” Lance added, his own tone anxious.

 

“Well? Go talk to him! Don't let him up here where the pups are!” Pidge snapped, cuddling Jason in her lap while Keith tapped away on his monitor. “Jeez, you're both Paladins of Voltron. Be a little more brave.”

 

“I'd like to see you try to fight some scruffy, mean looking Alpha!” Lance pointed, a frown on his lips.

 

Sven leaned against the back of Keith's chair, kissing the back of his head. “Angel, what do you think? You're the leader, after all.” He asked with a sweet smile, and suddenly all eyes turned to the Omega.

 

“I think we should do what Pidge said, and meet him.” Keith sighed. “I'm staying here, though. Doctor said no physical combat for me. I don't want to be there in case everything goes south.” He added, glancing up to Sven. “Baby, I know you just got back from dealing with some assholes, but can you handle this for me?”

 

“Absolutely.” Sven ran his hand through Keith's hair, kissing his temple before he stood up and walked back to the door. “Lance, Hunk, Pidge, let's go.” He grabbed his gun, which sat nicely on a rack close by the door for emergency purposes. A handful of ammunition stuffed into his pocket, and he was off down the hall with three Paladins following behind.

 

“Can't believe how whipped you are.” Lance pouted. “He had the pup, like, six months ago. He can't keep using that excuse.” 

 

“I know. But, I also know that getting up every four hours when Jason starts crying is taxing on him. I don't want Keith to wear himself out too much.” Sven smiled, turning to Lance while he loaded the plasma bullets into his rifle.

 

“Do you think it's smart to bring that? I mean, sorta heavy duty. What if he just wants directions?” Pidge asked, watching the bright green capsules as they slid easily into the gun.

 

“Then he could have asked for permission to dock.” Sven answered, simply, before opening the door to the hangar. “State your name and purpose, drop your weapons, and hold your hands up.” The Alpha growled, seeing the man as soon as the doors slid open.

 

His face was obstructed by a helmet with a tinted glass face guard, but Sven didn't hesitate to hold up his rifle. This man could be a danger to his family, and he will take any action necessary to prevent it. “Weapons. Drop them.” He repeated.

 

The man, dressed in a black jumpsuit with shining purple designs, almost gave off the impression that he was Galran. The Galra always carried weapons, Sven told himself.

 

He reached to his pocket and dropped a small pistol to the floor, before raising his hands up and placing the flats of his palms on the back of his helmet.

 

“State your name.” Sven demanded. His eyes stayed locked onto the man, but out of his peripherals noticed the three Paladins backing down, lowering their bayards. 

 

“Takashi Shirogane.” The man answered, hands slowly lifting up his helmet and lowering it to the floor. His hair was long, tied up in a messy bun with strands of his white bangs hanging over his face, which appeared stubbly from several days without shaving. “I'm home.” He smiled, before being tackled to the ground by his comrades.

 

Sven watched in disbelief. Here they had thought this man an enemy. The original leader of the team, Shiro. The former Black Paladin. Shiro.

 

Keith's old lover.

 

_ Shiro. _

 

The name tasted bitter in his mouth. Sven switched his gun to safety, lowering it to his side and watched as Pidge and Hunk cried into Shiro's arms, while Lance was trying harder than ever to remain cool and collected. He wasn't doing well.

 

Shiro. He held them all tightly, smiling as some tears pricked at his eyes. He looked up for a moment, to see Sven, before he stood up and walked away from the group hug.

 

“It's nice to meet you.” Shiro held a hand out, charming smile over his scarred face. “Are you… new to the team? I don't think we've ever met.”

 

“Sven.” He replied, gruffly. The Alpha reached out to give Shiro a firm handshake, glancing behind the Black Paladin to see the looks of worry and concern on his friend's faces. “I've been with the group for a while now. We can talk about that later, though.”

 

“Yeah, let's get you back upstairs to see everyone else!” Lance grinned, pushing against Shiro's back and forcing him out of the hangar. 

 

“Don't worry.” Pidge said with a hand on Sven’s shoulder. “Keith isn't going to leave you.”

 

“That isn't what I'm worried about.” Sven growled, eyes narrowing in the direction of the door. “It's what Shiro might do to get him back.”

 

*

*

*

*

 

Sven took a moment to regain his composure outside the bridge. He inhaled and exhaled deeply for a few short minutes, hands running through his hair and eyes shut to imagine Keith happily in his arms. His mate was one of the few things that would never fail to cheer him up.

 

Finally, Sven felt confident enough that he wouldn't start anything with Shiro. He was calm, collected, and ready to be by his mate's side when he told Shiro that they were married. That would be the ultimate victory for the Alpha.

 

The doors opened, and Sven stepped in with a smile, before it quickly fell.

 

Shiro.

 

Keith.

 

Shiro was kissing Keith.

 

_ His  _ Keith.

 

A deep, ferocious growl left his throat. Deeper than he ever thought he could possibly growl. Sven marched over to Shiro, who held Keith around his waist, kissing him deeply and passionately. The Alpha wrenched his mate out of Shiro's arms, snarling with his teeth bared.

 

“ _ Never _ touch my mate.” Sven snapped, and his growl only rose in volume when Shiro hissed in his direction.

 

“ _ Mate? _ ” Shiro asked, looking between Keith and Sven.

 

Keith held a hand up to his mouth, teary eyes never looking in Shiro's direction. His face was buried in Sven's chest, and the mark on his neck stood out to Shiro, plain as day.

 

“What?” Shiro asked, reaching out for Keith but only to have Sven violently smack his hand away. “Who the  _ fuck  _ do you think you are?” He asked, standing at his full height and teeth bared.

 

“I think I'm Keith's  _ mate  _ and  _ husband. _ ” Sven replied without missing a beat, moving Keith behind him so he could stand at equal height to Shiro. “The one who gave him a pup. His. Mate.  _ Me. _ ” 

 

Shiro's furious expression faltered a bit, but long enough for Sven to notice. He reached out to grab the front of Sven's shirt, hauling him back. “Keith told me I'd be the only one he'd have a pup for. What kind of joke is that?” He asked, looking to Keith with softening eyes. “... Keith?”

 

Sven's head snapped to the side when he heard the cry of his son, Jason, behind him. Keith was cradling him in his arms, anxiously purring and cooing to him as he turned to face away from Shiro and his mate. “My sweet, don't cry.” The Alpha whispered, curling himself over Keith to hold both his mate and pup.

 

Shiro stared, shocked and betrayed. He looked to the others, seeing Lance and Allura both attempting to calm another pup that sat in the Princess's arms. Pidge and Hunk were directing their attention to both pairs of mates, and Shiro felt defeated. 

 

“How long was I gone?” He asked, voice nearly a whisper.

 

Pidge's eyes looked up to Shiro, before landing onto Keith. “Five years?” She offered, shoulders shrugging upward. “Maybe closer to six. We tried looking for you, but not even Black could sniff you out.” She said.

 

Keith finally turned back to Shiro, Jason still in his arms. “I spent  _ years _ looking, Shiro. I thought you were dead.” His voice was wavering in a way Shiro had never heard, and it brought tears to his eyes. “We all did. I didn't… I couldn't make myself go through that again. I couldn't. I'm sorry.” 

 

Sven's hand gripped Keith's shoulder tight, but not enough to hurt. His frown was set deep on his lips, but avoiding Shiro was harder than he thought. “We met about three years ago.” He said, and Shiro's angry, sad gaze lifted to Sven. “I moved in about a year after that. Six months ago Keith had our son.”

 

Keith nodded, lips in a tight line. He opened his mouth to speak, but Shiro spoke first, breaking the silence that dragged for several minutes. “You thought I died, so you found someone else?” Shiro asked, tone accusing and cold.

 

“I wasn't going to keep living without you.” Keith answered, jaw tense. “I thought you'd be happy that I moved on.”

 

“I'd have been happy if I was the one who mated you. I spent, what, apparently six years trying to find you? Time blurs together when your ship has no clock.” Shiro snapped, hands balled tightly at his sides. “You, what, just stopped looking for me after a year and then this happens?”

 

“Shiro, shut up.” Lance hissed, hands on Allura’s shoulders. “Don't. Don't do this to him. You know how badly he fucking missed you, so don't you dare use that against him.”

 

“Use what? His love, for me, against him?” Shiro laughed, but it was obviously and incredibly forced. “ _ I  _ was the one who sat in a fucking tiny ship looking for  _ him.  _ So I could come back and finally get to be  _ with him. _ He pointed to Keith, who shrunk into Sven's arms. “You can't even look at me! Are you  _ that  _ embarrassed by being unfaithful?!”

 

“You shut the fuck up.” Keith hissed, looking up with narrowed eyes. He bristled like a cat at the sight and sound of Shiro, the way he antagonized him and made him feel so  _ horrible. _ “Six fucking years went by. Three and a half of which I spent grieving over you. I moved on. Why? Because I thought you'd be understanding and caring enough to be proud of me and happy for me.” 

 

“Keith,” Sven said, softly, as he turned his Omega to look him in the eyes, “don't. It isn't worth it. He clearly doesn't understand.”

 

“Oh, I understand.” Shiro snarled. “You must have talked him into thinking I died, huh?”

 

“No, actually. The black lion couldn't find you, so we declared you dead.” Coran spoke up, finally, and with a disappointed frown. “He keeps telling you truths, but you won't listen. What kind of person have you become?”

 

Silence fell, and Shiro righted himself. He closed his eyes and breathed, in and out, and Sven thought the action weirdly similar to his own earlier. “Okay. I'm sorry. I just, I don't know. I'm angry, upset, and happy all at the same time and I don't know how to handle it.” He spoke, quickly, and ran his hands over his face. “Just. Give me a while to process all of this. Keith, I'm so sorry.” 

 

Before anyone could say anything else, Shiro was gone and out the door.

 

The Paladins all looked to each other, letting the tension air out of the bridge. Keith and Allura bounced their pups in their arms, respective mates by their sides. Pidge sat down at her monitor with Hunk moving to seat himself near her feet. 

 

“Maybe tomorrow you can talk to him again.” Coran suggested, looking at Keith. “I'm sure he's making good on trying to process everything. Shiro isn't the type to hold any kind of hatred or grudge against you, Keith.”

 

The Omega nodded slowly, gazing into Jason's teary, silver eyes. “I'll talk to him, but only if he fully understands mine and Sven's relationship. I don't want him to antagonize me again.”

 

“Don't worry, we'll all say something to him tomorrow before we start eating breakfast.” Pidge spoke with a soft purr, sensing some anxiety still surrounding her fellow Omega. “If he knows all of us aren't going to put up with how he's acting, hopefully he'll pull himself together.”

 

With a small nod, Keith turned to look back up at Sven. His husband looked so handsome, and he let out the most comforting scent as he held him close to his side. “I have to go feed Jason, so I may just turn in for the night.” He said, almost a whisper.

 

“I'll be in a little later, okay?” Sven said, leaning in to nuzzle his nose in Keith's hair. “I still need to shower and eat, but I won't take too long.” He smiled when he pulled away, lovingly caressing Keith's back before walking him to the door of the bridge.

 

They parted soon after, heading down separate halls to their different destinations. Keith bounced his bundled up pup in his arms, smiling at the way Jason reached up as if he wanted to give his mother a hug. His hair had grown out dark, like his parents, and came off in fluffy tufts. His bangs already were starting to curl like Sven's did, and for that, Keith was glad. Hopefully he wouldn't have a mop of hair like he did, the Omega giggled to himself.

 

Turning a corner in the hall, Keith spotted Shiro glancing around at the doors. Ah. Keith forgot that Shiro technically didn't have his own room anymore. Before he went missing, they were sharing one.

 

The Alpha must have caught Keith's scent, so he turned with a smile, before looking down. “Keith.” Shiro said, and the Omega stood in place without making eye contact. “I'm sorry. I'm really sorry I acted like that.” He continued.

 

“Don't. Don't apologise. You're just confused about all of this, and I'm not mad at you for that.” Keith spoke, looking up with a small frown. “I  _ am _ upset that you'd think I'd just get over you so easily. You don't know the heartbreak I went through.” The Omega shook, but the small coo from Jason helped ground him. “I went through every stage of grief at least five times over three years. Every day I expected you to come home.”

 

“Keith-”

 

“I'm not done. You need to know.” Keith snapped. “I drank every day, because it helped me forget you weren't here. I'd see your face everywhere. I couldn't live without you, and I was convinced I didn't  _ want  _ to live.” He went quiet for a moment, biting his lip before taking a deep breath. “Then I met Sven. I'd met him before, another time when you were missing.”

 

Shiro nodded, eyes softening and lips pulling into a tight line as he listened.

 

“I just wanted something physical from him, but then he… he loved me so much. We started seeing each other, and he helped me feel like my life wasn't pointless anymore. He  _ saved me _ , Shiro.” Keith had a small smile on his lips, remembering his early relationship with his now-mate. “He was supposed to go back to his universe, but he wanted to stay with me. Shiro, I spent years loving you. Deep down I'm sure there's still something, but I'm married and mated.” 

 

“I know.” Shiro whispered, looking down. “I know, and I shouldn't have tried to question you or him.” He shrank back a bit, hand running over his eyes. “I respect you, Keith. I do. You're the leader of Voltron now. You're not the same kid I was friends with at the Garrison. You're so much greater, you've come so far and I'm damn proud of you. Don't think I'm not happy for you. My emotions weren't in the right place.”

 

Keith allowed a smile to creep up onto his lips, and Shiro felt unworthy of something so purely kind. “I know you'd never be mean spirited on purpose. All I wanted was for you to respect me, Sven, and my family.”

 

“I wouldn't ever ask you to leave them for me.” Shiro said, feeling breathless at the sight of Keith. “Even if… that's how it came across earlier.”

 

The Omega gently rocked Jason in his arms for a moment, cooing as he began squirming. “Even if you did, I think you know I wouldn't.” He said, softly. He looked up from Jason, seeing the softened look on Shiro's face as he looked at the pup. “His name is Jason Holgersson.” 

 

Shiro's eyes shot up to Keith, smiling softly. “He's beautiful. All those baby pictures you showed me years ago; he looks like you.” He said, taking a couple hesitant steps closer. “I'm… I'm really proud of you, Keith. I can't apologize enough for how I acted.”

 

“Don't worry about it. I know it didn't come from a place that wanted to be spiteful.” Keith reached up to place a hand on Shiro's shoulder, covered still in the Galra-esque uniform. “I need to go feed him, and then I'm heading to bed. I'm sure Coran can get a room ready for you, okay? I'll see you tomorrow.”

 

Keith was gone before Shiro could really notice him moving away. Keith's touch was so gentle, so familiar. They'd grown apart after six years, but Shiro smiled at how Keith still understood Shiro, emotionally.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh dirty heat sex pretty early on in this chapter just FYI

Keith yawned as he sat in bed, Jason tucked in his arms and suckling on his breast. “I can't wait until he can start having real food. I was so excited to bond like this, but he just keeps biting me.” He said to Sven, while he unzipped his uniform. “Babe, how are you feeling? You look sick.” He said, concern lacing his voice and showing on his face.

 

Sven shrugged before crawling into bed to place a kiss on Keith and Jason's forehead. “I'm fine, angel. Just tired.” He smiled as he laid down. “Much better now that I'm with my family.”

 

Keith reached over to run his fingers through Sven's hair and smiling when his mate purred at the feeling. “At least we found a place to dock for a while. Hopefully you can get some rest while we're here.” 

 

The Alpha purred and nuzzled closer to Keith, slowly snaking his arms around his waist as he let out a calming scent. “I'll go with you to explore the town tomorrow. I know you've been wanting to get Jason some new clothes and toys.”

 

Nodding, Keith moved the pup away from his chest once he finished suckling. “Yeah, and I've been wanting some new things for the both of us. You know, the essentials.” He smiled while buttoning up his shirt, then slowly wiggled his way out of Sven's hold on his waist to set Jason into his crib. 

 

A knock on the door pulled Keith's attention from his pup, and he raised an eyebrow before walking towards it and opening the door. “Shiro?” He asked, seeing the Alpha standing a couple feet back. “It's late. What's up?”

 

Shiro watched as Sven sat up, his eyes narrowed in his direction. “Allura told me that a local of this planet reported sightings of a Galra fighter ship. A small one, but it's concerning regardless.” He explained.

 

“Oh?” Keith knit his eyebrows together with a sigh. “That's… concerning. What was it doing?” He asked, arms crossing under his chest and glancing over his shoulder as Sven came up to stand beside him.

 

“Apparently the pilot was buying some weapons and parts, probably to repair their ship. That's all the person told us.” Shiro answered. “It's good to know we still have allies everywhere. Allura’s been doing some digging of her own since we got word of that ship.” 

 

“We should be on guard. If they're still here, and they're still loyal to Zarkon or even Lotor, they might try to attack us.” Keith glanced over to Jason's crib, jaw tight. “I can't fly the Black Lion anymore, Shiro. I haven't been able to for a while.” 

 

Shiro nodded slowly. “What about Red?” He asked.

 

“I've given her to Lance. I couldn't fly while pregnant; neither could Allura, but we also never had… Galra problems.” Keith explained, voice soft. “I still have the Blades, so if needed I can call up Kolivan and ask for some help.”

 

“So… you're just giving up on being a Paladin?” Shiro asked. “Allura probably won't want to fight, Keith. If this is something bigger than just one or two Galra ships, then we'll need Voltron. You're the leader, Keith.” He said, voice raising a bit.

 

“No, Shiro. You're the leader. You always have been.” Keith snapped, refusing to look the Alpha in the eyes. “I could never take your place. You belong with the Black Lion.”

 

Jaw clenching and eyebrows drawing close, Shiro sighed hard and nodded. “Fine. But, Keith, you're still part of this team no matter what.” He said as he balled his fists at his sides, voice lowering. “You'll always be a Paladin.”

 

The Omega sighed and finally raising his gaze to look at Shiro. “Thank you. I know I'll always be a Paladin, but the Blades need me more than you do. You have enough people to form Voltron even without me.” He said, taking a step back into Sven's arms.

 

“Anyway… what should we do about that Galra?” Sven asked in an attempt to break the tension. “I suspect you'll be devising a plan, Shiro?”

 

“Oh, right. Yes.” Shiro nodded at Sven and forced a small smile. “I'll do some brainstorming tonight. Once we get more information on that Galra ship and if it's still around doing suspicious activity, then I'll come up with a final plan of action.” He explained. “Sound good?”

 

“Absolutely, leader.” Keith smiled. “Glad to see you getting back in the saddle. Make sure you give us some updates along the way.” He nudged Sven, before heading to the bed. “Now go to sleep. It's late, and we need to be prepared for a potential fight.”

 

Shiro gave a quick wave and a nod, before Sven shut the door. He was alone in the hall now, smile fading from his lips. “Good night, Keith.” He whispered, before heading down that hall to his own room.

 

*

*

*

*

 

Keith awoke with a purr as he rolled over in bed, eyes slowly opening with a small smile on his lips. Sven was at his dresser, rifling through the drawers to find an outfit to wear for the day.

 

“Mmh, I like waking up to you being naked.” Keith joked as he sat up. “Our pup is still in the room, so maybe you should stop getting me all hot in morning.” He slinked out of bed and wrapped his arms around Sven's waist, making his Alpha chuckle.

 

“I was actually thinking… we should have a Mommy and Daddy day, don't you think?” Sven asked after pulling a tight fitting black shirt over his head, which hugged all his muscles and made Keith purr louder.

 

“Well, go find Pidge and ask her to watch Jason. I want to… get ready, Sven.” Keith's sly smile and the way he swayed his hips as he walked away made the Alpha growl with something possessive.  _ Perhaps last night's surprise visit from Shiro. _ His Omega leaned down to lift up Jason, giving his pup a kiss on his cheek to help calm his sleepy whines.

 

“Let me mix him some formula.” Sven offered as he watched his mate bounce the baby in his arms. “We should think about getting him his own room soon. We can always buy a pup monitor for him.” He said, while spooning powder into a bottle on the top of his dresser. “It'll be good for him too. Most pups are already sleeping alone by now.” 

 

Keith nodded and smiled at Jason while swaying back and forth. “Yeah… I'm just worried about space and stuff. Allura and Lance have a baby, I'm sure Pidge is trying to talk Hunk into starting a family too, so… it'll be a pretty full house.” 

 

“It's a castle. There's more than enough space.” Sven laughed and took Jason from Keith's arms, and then slinging the diaper bag over his shoulder. “Give me like, ten minutes and I'll be back. I want to see you wet and open in bed when I walk through the door.”

 

“My, my… and I thought I was feeling frisky today.” Keith giggled and made his way to the bed. “Hurry back, my love. I'm feeling more hot the longer you stand there.” He grinned.

 

Sven made quick work of exiting the room, jogging down the hall and to the deck where Pidge and Hunk usually are. Love and behold, both were there, typing away at their computers.

 

“Pidge!” Sven called out, breathless from his run. “Can I ask you a favor?” 

 

Pidge looked up, eyes wide and smile on her lips. “Sure, but you gotta let me hold the tater tot before you can ask me anything.” She said, arms both outstretched and waiting for Jason to be plopped into her hold. 

 

“That's actually exactly what I was going to ask.” Sven said, kissing his son and nuzzling him for a moment before handing him to the Omega. “Keith and I are… Well.” He shrugged, cheeks flushing a bit. “We just need you to watch him for a few hours.”

 

Pidge grinned and stole the bag from Sven's hands, quickly grabbing the bottle of formula out of it. “Say no more. Oh, shouldn't Keith be having heats again soon? It's been a while since Jason's been born, so don't you think his body should start regulating his heats again?”

 

For a moment, Sven stood and crossed his arms while he thought. “You're right. It's been almost a year already.” He pondered for a moment, then thinking back to how Keith kept saying he felt  _ hot. _ “Oh my god. He's in heat right now.” 

 

“He's what?” Pidge asked with a small frown. “Oh dear. Go on, go back to Keith! Hurry it up!” She snapped, kicking a leg out at Sven because of her preoccupied hands. 

 

Nodding, Sven sprinted off the deck. Hunk and Pidge locked eyes briefly, and Hunk stood. “I'm going to go make sure Shiro doesn't get near them.” He said with a sigh. “I'll be back, Pidge. We might have to babysit him for a little.” He laughed and ruffled her hair affectionately before he wandered off.

 

Pidge giggled and bounced Jason in her arms while she fed him from the bottle, watching her mate fondly.

 

*

*

*

*

 

Sven quickly rushed back into his and Keith's room, his breath hitching in his throat as he was greeted by the sight of Keith laying face down in bed, hips raised up and his slicked up ass wide open. “Holy shit.”

 

“ _ Sven. _ ” Keith whined as he swayed his hips. “Sven I'm in  _ heat.  _ Fuck,  _ fuck _ Alpha…!” The Omega panted harder the closer his mate got, and the second Keith caught the intense scent of musk and  _ rut  _ coming from Sven, he felt his entire body shudder.

 

“ _ Fuck. _ ” Sven growled as he undressed himself, cock finally being freed from his pants. His knot was already swelling, his balls tight and forcing precum out of the head of his dick. “Keith, baby, I could knot right now just from the sight of you. Fuck, you smell so  _ good. _ ” He bared his teeth and leaned in, licking hard over his Omega's dripping asshole. “ _ Oh _ , I forgot how good your pussy tastes when you're  _ this hot. _ ”

 

“Sven, oh my God,” Keith gasped and shivered violently as his husband continued licking around and  _ inside _ of his soaked pussy. “I need it, I need you to cum in me, please, please!” He was nearly yelling, but the pillow under his head thankfully muffled his voice.

 

Growling, Sven shoved his tongue as deep as it could go inside of Keith, slowly lapping and pumping his tongue in and out of the smooth and warm flesh inside. His hands wandered the back of Keith's thighs and over his ass, where he spread the cheeks apart and sunk his face even deeper into his Omega's heat. 

 

“I can't get enough of you, Keith.” Sven groaned between licks and kisses. “You're so  _ loose _ . Fuck. I did that to you.” He sounded amazed and watched the way Keith's pussy so easily open and spread with the gentlest touch of Sven's fingers. “It's like I'm actually kissing you every time I lick it.”

 

“You're so gross, Daddy.” Keith whimpered as he felt Sven's lips on his ass again, kissing and tonguing him. “Ohh my  _ God, please _ just fuck me already!”

 

Sven let out a dark chuckle as he kissed Keith's ass, feeling the loose hole moving with his lips as if he was really kissing his mate on his lips. He slipped his tongue inside, eyes closing as he made love to his poor mate's pussy with only his mouth. He pulled away once he was satisfied, and ran the head of his cock over Keith's hole.

 

“Yes!” Keith gasped, lifting his head and turning to look over his shoulder. “Yes! Yes! Put it in!” He had a shine in his eyes as he stared at Sven, expectantly. As soon as he felt the rough thrust inside, his entire body went limp as he was being held flush against his Alpha's slowly growing knot.

 

Sven was long and thick, and every thrust felt as if he was pushing into Keith stomach. His body was being pulled back and forth onto his Alpha, happily moaning and purring as his mate used him as if he were just a doll built for his pleasure.

 

“It's been so long since I've seen you like this, Keith.” Sven grinned, pulling out entirely so he could flip Keith over onto his back. He slowly pushed the Omega's legs up and apart, folding him in half with a pleased groan. “My. Pretty. Whore.” He thrust back inside, punctuating every word with a hard thrust that shook the bedframe. 

 

“Daddy… Daddy, knot, please?” Keith asked, nonsensically, as his husband practically brutalized his pussy. The fat balls smacked against Keith's ass, even fatter knot kissing the hole every time Sven forced his cock in all the way.

 

“Yes, Keith. I'll knot soon.” He whispered around the slick, slapping noises that filled the room. “Squeeze your tits. Milk yourself for me.” 

 

The Omega grinned and took both of his swollen breasts into his hands, massaging them and pulling on his nipples until beads of milk came out. “Daddy  _ loves  _ Mommy's milk, huh?”

 

Sven growled, leaning in to lap up the delicious pearls. “I could live off of it.” He said as a hand moved up to grab, hard, onto Keith's tit while his other teased the head of Keith's dick. “You'll get your knot soon. I just want to indulge myself a little more.

 

Keith almost screamed when Sven latched his lips around his nipple, sucking hard and biting his tit until milk was flowing into his mouth. The relief on his chest felt amazing, and soon the Omega was cumming into Sven's hand, penis twitching and hole convulsing around his Alpha's thick cock.

 

It helped grow Sven's knot, and once the Alpha pulled away from Keith’s leaking tit, he fucked hard and fast until the knot was  _ forced _ inside. The huge knot spread Keith out wide, and the feeling of having all that cum flooding into his stomach made the Omega  _ cry  _ with joy.

 

The knot left a bulge in Keith's abdomen, but the cum almost made him look like he was four months pregnant again. Sven's teeth were bared against Keith's neck, and the Omega was  _ ready  _ for his mark to be refreshed again. The bite was painful, but the skin had been broken so many times that Keith hardly felt it anymore. He shuddered, eyes rolled back as his body was filled with his Alpha's love, before relaxing when his bite and knot released him

 

“Keith.” Sven breathed slowly, kissing his mate with a smile. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Keith was breathless and quiet, his body limp and feather light. “Do it again.”

 

*

*

*

*

 

The week went by quickly, a little  _ too _ quickly for both Keith and Sven's liking. The two mates had laid in bed the day after, cuddling and kissing before they forced themselves up to give their pup the much needed attention he didn't get while his mother was in heat.

 

Sven went ahead to retrieve his son from Pidge, while Keith made his way to the communal bath to clean up Sven's hard work. He did it quickly, making sure he was well washed before he jogged to the bridge to give his baby as many cuddles as he wanted.

 

Sven was sitting on the floor, Jason in his lap while Pidge wiped his face with a rag. Keith smiled when the pup beamed up at him with outstretched arms, and quickly hauled him up into his chest to start scenting him. 

 

“Thank you so much for watching him, Pidge.” Keith said, still nuzzling Jason. “My heat kinda came out of nowhere, so I appreciate it.”

 

Pidge stood, smiling with her arms crossed. “No problem-o. I like any amount of time I get to spend with the pups.” She hummed, glancing to Lance and pointing at Cecilia. “She took her first steps like, two days ago. I bet Jason's going to start walking soon, too.”

 

Sven pulled Keith close to his side, hand firm on the Omega's sore hips. “I'm glad we didn't miss it while you were in heat.” He said with a kiss to Keith's cheek. “Pretty soon he'll be talking, too. They're growing up too quickly.”

 

Keith laughed, nodding and opening his mouth to speak before Shiro stepped into his line of sight, arms crossed and brow knit tightly. “What's up?” He asked, jaw tight as the Alpha ran his eyes over his form, landing longer than necessary on the healing mark on Keith's neck.

 

“The Galra ship left town a few days ago. We've been trying to track it, but it's not on our radars anymore.” Shiro started. “I was thinking we should go after it, but everyone else seems content where we are. I wanted a second opinion.”

 

“From me?” Keith asked with a raised eyebrow. “Honestly, I'm fine with staying for a little while. Just because I was concerned initially doesn't mean I think they  _ have _ to be up to something bad.” He explained. “If they left without incident, then they're probably just going on their own business.”

 

“That's what everyone else said, too.” Shiro nodded. “Very well. Guess we'll stay here for a little while longer.” 

 

Keith purred when Sven's grip on his hip tightened a bit, possessively, before placing a kiss on his jaw. “Sven, I'm still sore.” He said with a teasing smile and giggled when his husband's hand moved to gently smooth over his hip and waist. “I want to go explore the town a little bit, maybe get some new clothes and things.”

 

Nodding, Sven gave Shiro a quick glare before walking with Keith off the bridge. Lance quickly followed after, his daughter in his arms, giggling happily. “Shiro! Can you tell Coran that we're going into town? Thanks!” He called back, before the doors closed.

 

“Hey, wait up!” Lance yelled as he ran towards the couple. “Allura is actually at the market right now, so I may as well go with you guys.” He said, slowing to match their pace once he caught up.

 

“Oh, that sounds good.” Keith nodded. “We gotta grab some things first, so how about you meet us down there?” 

 

“Sure, no prob.” Lance grinned. “I’ll call Allura and find out where to meet her.” He said, pulling up holo-monitor from the watch on his wrist and talking into it as he walked.

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

Keith hummed as he stared at some clothes at one if the stores in town, holding a few up to Jason before handing them to Sven. “We need to start buying clothes bigger so he can grow into them.” He said. “Also, shoes. We gotta get him some shoes.”

 

Sven nodded, taking Jason from Keith's arms and watching his Omega collect more and more things for their pup. “Don't forget that we need to get him some toys and stuff too.” He walked with Keith around to the counter, where his mate paid and then met up with Lance and Allura right outside.

 

Lance was holding a small alien flower in front of his daughter's face, smiling and laughing as she stared at it with wide, mesmerized eyes. Allura was beside him, watching fondly before she noticed Keith and Sven walking up. “Did you get everything you need?” The Princess asked.

 

“Mostly.” Sven nodded. “We wanted to get a couple toys for Jason, but I'm…Not sure which store has that.” He glanced around at the strip mall full of small kiosks and shops, before looking at Keith with a shrug.

 

“Oh, well over here has a lot of stores for kids and pregnancy.” Allura told him as she started walking with Lance in tow. “They have to have at least one store with toys, I imagine? I'd like to pick some up for Cecilia as well.”

 

Keith followed Allura into one of the small stores, and immediately spotted a stack of plush toys. Before the Princess could say anything, the Omega was already there and glancing over at all the brightly colored alien stuffed animals.

 

“Find any he likes?” Sven asked. He watched Keith hold each one up to Jason, who cooed and kicked his legs and otherwise paid no attention to it. “I guess not. Babe, maybe we should just come back later when he isn't sleepy.” 

 

Keith set the toy back onto the pile and pouted as he adjusted Jason in his arms. He looked up at his Alpha, nodding. “Yeah, let's do that. I just wanted to get him something he could play with that  _ wasn't _ a weapon just sitting around the castle.” 

 

“Has he ever tried doing that?” Sven asked with some mild concern.

 

“No, but I don't want him to start.” Keith laughed as they followed Lance and Allura back to the castle.

 

“We're back!” Lance exclaimed once the group made their way back to the bridge. Shiro was half asleep before the Beta’s voice startled him awake. “We got some goodies too. You guys should really go out and explore the town.”

 

“Maybe later.” Pidge said as she tapped away at her laptop. “I  _ am _ thinking of upgrading for something with a little more memory. I'm guessing there's a place that sells electronics?”

 

Nodding, Allura takes her pup from Lance so he could take their bags to their room. “There's one, it's pretty big.” She says, seating herself beside Pidge.

 

Keith hums and coos as he bounces Jason in his arms. Sven places their bags on the table that Shiro sat at, where the Alpha is scrolling through some alien news. “Reading anything interesting?” Keith asked as he sat himself across from Shiro.

 

Sven glanced at a few of the things inside the bags before leaning down to kiss his mate on the cheek. “I'm going to put these away, love. I'll be back in a few minutes.” 

 

Waving him off, Keith turned to his pup who began squirming in his arms. “Oh, I know. I know.” He unzipped the front of his shirt and sighed, lifting Jason to his chest. “I never expected pups to need to be fed so much.” He laughed, looking back up at Shiro.

 

Shiro looked up briefly and blushed, before going back to staring at the tablet in his hand. “Y-yeah. Back when we were in school, I never paid attention in health class.” He laughed shyly, before setting the tablet down. “Keith, I'm really worried about this whole Galra thing that happened a bit ago. Are you sure you don't want to try and track them?” 

 

“I'm sure.” Keith gently rubbed his son's back as he kept his eyes on Shiro. “If they didn't hurt anyone, I'm not concerned. If they show back up and start acting suspicious, then maybe I'll consider trying to keep an eye on them.” He told the Alpha. “Look… we've got two pups on this ship. We're all just, y'know. Trying to live. It's been six years, Shiro, and none of us want to fight anymore.”

 

“Keith…” The Alpha leaned back and rubbed at the scar over his nose with a sigh. “I understand. I know, right now Voltron isn't the priority. But, I can't help the nagging feeling that something bad is going to happen if we don't find them.” Shiro and Keith's eyes met again, before the Omega turned away.

 

“If you can track them, then we'll go looking.” Keith said. “That's the only way you'll get me back in my Marmora suit.” He pulled Jason away from his chest and zipped up his jacket, before standing and walking away.

 

Shiro watched, eyes softened at Keith's tone. Internally, he wondered if it would really be worth finding these few Galra who probably haven't done anything wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!  
> Please check out the Alpha Hunter fic by kittypox (bc my fic wouldn't exist if I hadn't read it!) It's so good and every chapter has my feelings in a vice


End file.
